The goal of this proposal is to develop an assay that can be utilized both in vivo and in vitro for rapidly monitoring hypersomatic mutation events within immunoglobulin genes. The availability of such an assay is essential for characterizing the antibody mutator activity and determining which factors modulate its activity. This system should ultimately lead to the development of an in vitro system for affinity maturation of low affinity antibodies.